Especial
by Betsy17
Summary: Roger les anuncia a Near. Mello y Matt que Ryuuzaki irá a Wammy s House para celebrar su cumpleaños y los chicos le preparán un obsequio, como reaccionaran los chicos?, cual obsequio le gustará más a L?


ESPECIAL

Parecia un día como cualquier otro, el sol de alguna forma alumbraba de especial manera y como si los pajarillos estuvieran por alguna razón muy contentos.

Aunque Mello notaba todo ello no era un buen día para él.

Se encontraba atrapado en un despacho con Near que como siempre enrollaba su blanco cabello en uno de sus albinos dedos; y con su amigo Matt que tenía una pinta de despreocupado que el propio Mello no aguantaba.

No paraba de preguntarse a sí mismo por que lo tenían ahí y con ellos. Hace apenas unos minutos estaba tranquilamente dormido en su cama; (tal vez soñando convertirse en el sucesor de L), cuando se apareció en su cuarto Roger cual fantasma de pesadilla. Delo adormecido mello ni siquiera pregunto qué pasaba, solo de dijeron "levante y ve al despacho".

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Near y Matt.

Acercándose a Matt pregunto:

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-No tengo idea- respondió

Mello ya con un poco de genio encima decidió sentarse pasando de largo a Near sin siquiera saludar. Tal vez porque no soportaba la presencia de este, o temía que Near si supiera lo que pasaba y como siempre le llevaba la delantera.

(Pensamiento de Mello)

Menuda pérdida de tiempo. Las clases tal vez ya han empezado y yo sentado aquí y para colmo de males con este tipo a un lado. ¡Rayos! No será… se habrá atrevido…tonto niñito, ni que fuera para tanto además al verdadero no le hicimos nada.

Lo que hicimos Matt y yo no es como para un castigo; solo cambiamos su estúpido robot favorito por uno por uno mutado con cabeza de alíen…jajaja la cara que puso cuando lo vio, me pareció que casi lloraba. Será de verdad que nos a delatado, bueno no deja de ser un tonto niñito…

(Pensamiento de Near)

La verdad es que no tengo ni la menor idea de porque estamos aquí; tal vez Roger quiere darnos una noticia importante sobre L t el caso de Kira, sin embargo; creo que si fuera algo así de importante no se andarían con tantos rodeos. Vaya, seguro que Mello tampoco saben porque nos tienen en el despacho, ja, estoy un 80% seguro de que piensa que los he delatado por la jugada que me hicieron ayer, tengo que admitir que esta vez de verdad casi lloro, espero que Mello no lo haya notado. Por otro lado Matt, si los dos piensan que hablé, tal vez quieran amenazarme ahora mismo, aunque conociendo a Matt, debe de estar pensando en algún juego nuevo.

(Pensamiento de Matt)

Mmm, hoy quería probar ese juego nuevo que vi ayer…

La verdad era que últimamente Near era para Mello más insoportable que nunca; siempre, pero siempre había existido una rivalidad entre ellos, y de alguna manera esta misma se había fortalecido mas que nunca. Near se hacia más fuerte (como rival) cada día que pasaba. Le detestaba en verdad.

En su interior, Mello solo vivía para convertirse en el sucesor de L, era su sueño, su meta y quería demostrarle a L que podía hacerlo. Pero Near, ese chico le estaba arrebatando eso con sus propias manos, y cada vez que Mello recordaba esto se marcaba su ceño.

Aunque inconscientemente, todas aquellas bromas y grocearias que hacia Mello a Near, eran su forma de decirle que le estimaba un poco, y Near podía notarlo, ya que si de verdad lo odiara como se lo dice, no se molestaría en tramar la jugada del día.

Estaba cada quien en su propio mundo cuando solo el ruido de la puerta abriéndose interrumpió sus pensamientos. Roger se apareció con una pinta muy seria mirando fijamente a cada uno de los muchachos.

Una de las cosas de las que Mello carecía era la paciencia; así que fue él quien rompió el silencio queriendo llegar al grano de toda esa situación de una vez por todas.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?- dijo Mello con un tono entre molesto y desesperado.

-Bueno chicos- respondió Roger-Primero que nada mis disculpas por tenerlos esperando sin decirles nada-dijo Roger paciente.

Los muchachos guardaron silencio para que Roger prosiguiera con lo que tenía que decir.

-El motivo tiene que ver mucho con "L"- los muchachos se sorprendieron al escuchar estas palabras y se inclinaron sobre sus asientos hacia adelante abriendo más sus ojos y con una exasperante duda que saciar – ya que L va a…- los muchachos estaban totalmente parados de sus asientos escucharon atentamente las palabras que seguían- ..a cumplir años el 31 de octubre, mañana- los tres chicos se quedaron en blanco.

Pensamiento de Mello

-Por un momento creí que L escogería a su sucesor.

Pensamiento de Near

-Por un momento que L diría su sucesor.

Pensamiento de Matt

-Vaya, creí que L diría su sucesor.

Los tres chicos se sentaron con cierto aire de decepción.

-Es muy probable que venga.

Al parecer no había sido del todo una decepción, de hecho los tres chicos si se sorprendieron al final; ya que a L jamás le habían visto cara a cara (excepto Mello).

Al ver los rostros entre sorprendidos y confundidos, Roger decidió decir algo más: -Solo he decidido avisarles a ustedes, y a que si se enteran todos se armaría un gran desorden.- les dijo Roger tranquilamente- guarden el secreto por favor, ah; y si quieren preparar algo para L están excusados de sus labores de hoy.

Dicho esto se marcho del despacho sin hacer o decir nada más. Los tres quedaron muy pensativos; puesto que no era cualquier noticia, ¡era L en persona! Era algo en verdad relevante, puesto que Near, Mello y Matt, no solo tenían respeto y admiración a L, sino que también le habían tomado cariño.

Mello se levanto de golpe y con paso firme se dirigió a la salida con Matt tras él, pero ya en la puerta se volvió hacia Near que aun permanecía sentado.

-¿Piensas hacer algo?- preguntó Mello

-a que te refieres – contestó el niño

-¡Por motivo de la visita y cumpleaños de L!

-Supongo que sí, esto no es algo que pase todos los días para dejarlo pasar así como así.

Sin decir nada mas Mello se retiró.

Camino a su dormitorio:

-Tú también harás algo ¿verdad?- dijo Mello a Matt que caminaba junto a él.

-Es obvio- contestó- tal vez no sea tan genial como Near, pero aun así soy un candidato a sucesor de L; me interesa su venida.

-Eso creí

-También tú traes algo entre manos…

-Aun no estoy del todo seguro

-Pues date prisa-dijo dando la vuelta a otro pasillo diferente de donde iba Mello- solo pienso darle un obsequio de cumpleaños- y dicho esto prosiguió con su camino.

Mello se dirigió a su dormitorio con un chocolate entre los dientes y el cerebro a toda máquina. Tenía que darle algo a L, y tenía que ganarle a Near y a Matt, no podía dejarlos tomar la delantera, aunque, los regalos no se le daban para nada y en nada, tenía un gran problema enfrente, dirigiéndose a su dormitorio se encontró nuevamente con Roger:

-Mello, ¿has pensado en dar un obsequio a L?

-Es su cumpleaños, eso es algo obvio.

-Se que lo que le regalen le gustara, puesto que, no solo son los tres mejores en Wammy ´s House, sino también los favoritos de L y a los que más estima.

Roger prosiguió su camino.

Mello entró a su habitación y se quedo allí un buen rato solo pensando. Al tiempo le dio hambre, aunque se había comido ya varias tabletas de chocolate; no desayuno y salió a comer algo.

Al entrar al comedor se encontró con Near, parecía que también desayunaba apenas y al igual que él había estado meditando.

Mello entró sin decir nada y empozó a buscar algo que comer.

-¿Te doy algo Mello?- dijo una de las cocineras.

-Si, por favor- dijo y se sentó.

Near lo miró y le dijo:

-Apenas acaba de salir Matt segundos antes de que tú entraras.

-No soy su niñera- respondió de manera grosera.

Near bajo la mirado y dejo cualquier intento de entablar una conversación con Mello. Al notarlo Mello sintió algo de remordimiento y decidió decir algo para atenuar las cosas.

-No tendría que importante lo que hagamos Matt o yo.

Eso no estaba atenuando nada, al contrario, Mello no quería decir eso, pero algo lo obligaba a ser grosero con Near.

-Lo sé- respondió Near sin levantar la mirada

-¡Simplemente crees saberlo todo!

El comentario tal vez no venía al caso pero no podía evitarlo. Esta vez Near lo miraba, tenía aspecto de empezar a molestarse.

Ahora Mello solo quería cerrar la boca, pero ya era tarde, había empezado y alguien la terminaría.

-aquí tienes- dijo la cocinera poniendo un plato delante de él.

-Pues entonces creo que estás molesto porque piensas que lo que regale será mejor que lo tuyo- dijo Near siguiendo la disputa.

Mello ahora ya estaba enojado puesto que lo que dijo Near era cierto en parte; aunque sabía que lo que dijo, él mismo lo había provocado.

-¡No es tan importante como crees! ¡Y no estés tan seguro de lo que has dicho!- dijo con cierta sonrisita- después de todo yo…

Mello no terminó de hablar cuando la leche de Near ya cubría toda la cara del rubio. Mello se quedó boquiabierto y sorprendido puesto que esto no era una reacción propia de Near; pero sabía porque lo había hecho, simplemente no quiso escuchar las palabras que iba a mencionar. Near salió del comedor a toda prisa sin mirar atrás. Mello se limpio y terminó de comer, después de eso pasó mucho tiempo caminando por los jardines de Wammy´s House , había visto salir a Matt y entrar después con una caja de medio tamaño. Después de un montón de chocolates al fin Mello decidió poner manos a la obra.

Al día siguiente Mello despertó algo soñoliento gracias a que no pudo dormir bien por algo de nervios referentes al regalo.

Se levantó, se vistió, tomó una caja del tamaño de los chocolates que él mismo comia y salió a la sala principal, donde nuevamente ya estaban Near y Matt (con sus respectivos regalos).

Segundos después apareció Roger con un señor de tercera edad, bastante parecido a él y de espectro muy amigable que portaba una laptop en sus manos.

-chicos les presento a Watari- dijo Roger- mano derecha de L.

-Hola- saludó Watari- me gustaría que se presentaran si no es molestia- dijo amigablemente.

Los tres hablaron

_soy Matt

-Soy Near

-Soy Mello

-Mucho gusto- dijeron al unismo.

-Escuchen lo que tiene que decirles-dijo Roger

-Siento informarles Matt, Near y Mello, que L no podrá venir…

-¡¡QUE!!-dijo Mello dentro de si

-… pero he venido yo para recibir sus obsequios y hacérselos llegar. L siente mucho no haber podido venir, pero dice que sigan así muchachos, no dejen de dar lo mejor.

Los muchachos pasaron los obsequios a Watari.

-En un momento Watari nos enlazara con L y se reunirán todos los niños para que puedan felicitarlo juntos, espérenos aquí si quieren- dijo Roger a los chicos algo desilusionados.

Near, Mello y Matt ni siquiera hablaron entre ellos, la verdad, la idea de ver a L ese día los había emocionado mucho, y la nueva noticia los dejo demasiado cabizbajos, Mello hasta se sentía ofendido por L y algo triste.

Pronto comenzaron a llegar los demás chicos. Watari llegó y comenzó a enlazarlos con L, en unos minutos los niños ya felicitaban a L, él les respondía cariñosamente.

Mello no quiso ni arrimarse, así que decidió mirar desde lejos, (por un pasillo donde nadie lo viera), estaba desilusionado, en realidad quería verlo y saber qué opinaba sobre su obsequio. Siguió viendo a los muchachos hasta que a juzgar por sus actitudes había terminado la charla con L.

-"Eres alguien que vale mucho"…

Mello sin poder evitarlo abrió su boca en modo muy sorprendido; no lo podía creer, esa voz, tal vez desvariaba, pero no, esa voz era real.

Se dio la vuelta y … lo vio, ahí estaba, un muchacho de pelo negro, ojerudo y encorvado…EN PERSONA ERA EL.

-Y ya me has demostrado lo que vales esfuérzate para que puedas ganarle a Near-le dijo a Mello

Mello no pudo ni pensar, lo único que salió de su boca fue:

-"L"

L se dio la vuelta para irse, pero antes de hacerlo, con una sonrisa en su rostro:

-Por cierto, me ha gustado más tu regalo-dijo mordiendo una tableta de chocolate-gracias

Y se desapareció cual luz se pierde en la oscuridad.

Mello no se lo tragaba aunque lo había visto con sus propios ojos, su corazón latía muy rápido y quería correr, correr tras L y abrazarlo y decirle muchísimas cosas, pero ninguna de las partes de su cuerpo parecían responderle. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquella sorpresa, pero una cosa si sabía, le había ganado a Near.


End file.
